


【KR/RP】Everything Will Flow

by summer_z42



Category: RPF - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_z42/pseuds/summer_z42
Relationships: River Phoenix/Keanu Reeves
Kudos: 9





	【KR/RP】Everything Will Flow

CP：Keanu Reeves / River Phoenix

有些东西埋得很深就自以为不会再出现，殊不知假以时日那些自以为不再出现的依然和心底的血肉连成一片，再也割舍不开，一经触及的疼痛再也不是咬咬牙可以忍耐。

和Joaquin实属偶遇，两个人都走在街上，抬头发现迎面走来的人已经避无可避，他们都不怎么期待见到对方，但上帝最热衷的就是这种恶作剧。  
身边没有狗仔队两个人也并不像所谓明星那般趾高气昂，实际上Keanu手里拿着当天的报纸Joaquin刚刚把一个咖啡杯扔进垃圾桶，视线相交的那瞬间两个人的第一反应都是转身就走。  
可是他们不能，脚步根本无法移动。  
最终是Keanu往前走了两步保持一个适合聊天的距离，“Hi.”  
Joaquin右手在空中无意义地画了半个圈，“Hi.”  
然后是一阵漫长的沉默。  
“你……最近还好？”Joaquin清了清嗓子，咕哝着对他说。  
Keanu Reeves从来不知道该如何界定自己生活的好与不好，于是他只能点点头。  
松了口气似的转了转头，Joaquin尝试性地向上拉了下嘴角，“那就好。”  
“嗯……那我先走了。”Keanu知道自己的脸色看起来一定不怎么好看，他的脸色总是不怎么好看。  
Joaquin点了点头，Keanu走过去的时候能感觉到他钉在自己背上的视线。  
他不想回头，他不想因为这次会面被牵扯出几多回忆。从很早之前他就告诉自己必须向前走，却无望地发现如同在冰上一般在不断努力的同时一步步陷进过去的漩涡，逃生无望，于是收回挣扎的双手，等待海水灭顶那一秒的解脱。  
这时候他的角色才是Keanu Reeves，不是符号不是明星只是那个双颊消瘦留着络腮胡子眸光暗淡的中年男子。  
有时候扮演过太多人就会忘了自己是谁，英雄救世主或者最终会证明自己清白的笨蛋，外星人退伍士兵叛逆的富家少年。但现在他和走在街上的大多人一样，麻木地移动着双腿，也许更落拓一些。  
把报纸卷成一个筒换只手握着，路过某个橱窗的时候扭头看了自己一眼，然后迅速收回视线。  
事实上他和Joaquin并不真正熟识，如果不是因为他的姓氏他的过往他们大概永远不会有交集。但他们偶尔会遇到，偶尔会被那种似曾相识的眼神注视，于是他在一瞬间以为他能够被人理解，却在同时反应过来这都是天方夜谭。  
他所渴求的，从来不是理解。  
而他所日日渴望的那些，又没人给得了他。  
推开那间店门进去，不管买点什么都好，他只能用握在手里的东西证明自己的存在。  
这是家咖啡店，兼卖早餐和一些甜点。Keanu漫无目的地在那几个货架前转了好几个来回，最终还是鬼使神差地包了一块巧克力蛋糕回去。  
他不喜欢甜食，从来不喜欢。

拎着那个纸盒子朝前走，暗自猜测有几个人猜得到他手里拿的是昨天的报纸，已然在外游荡了一天一夜，他在一家热狗摊停下吃了唯一的一顿饭，喝了三杯咖啡和整整一瓶Whisky。  
但是头脑清醒得可怕。  
不知道从多久以前他就没法用酒精来隔断思绪。  
Joaquin Phoenix刚刚和他站得那么近，没有感觉到丝毫不妥。Keanu不知道这些可不可以称得上演技。  
他并未走远，只是在这一带绕行，偶尔坐下仰头看看太阳或者星星，重复出现的上班族都没有分神注意他，或者是注意到了下意识避开。就让那些人以为他是个流浪汉，就算他有一所大房子也不知道该“回去”的是什么地方。  
这是一个太过善忘的世界，被忘记的不仅仅是他。  
有的时候Keanu觉得自己应该习惯了失去，神父曾经语义不明地说有那么多爱你的人在天上。如果这句话是安慰，那么效果真是糟糕得可以。  
他想要那些爱他的人在他身边。  
他想要他爱的人回到他身边。  
但更多的时候，他告诉自己不要再做这些梦了。

关门的时候听到了空荡到可怖的回音，Keanu把蛋糕放在地上再把鞋子放到鞋柜里，之后光脚走到了厨房去翻出盘子和小叉子。  
他站在CD架前面看了很久，放弃用音乐打扰这让他恐慌又有安全感寂静的主意。  
最上面点缀着一个鲜草莓的黑褐色的巧克力蛋糕放在白色的陶瓷盘子里，旁边放着闪着银光的叉子，色彩柔和得像幅画。  
他拿起叉子切了一点蛋糕送到嘴里，含到它融化。  
最初是甜，巧克力的甜奶油的甜，然后浮华的甜褪去，巧克力藏在心里的苦涩才从舌根蔓延开来，只能迅速咬下另一口。  
他把草莓放在边上，很快吃完了那块蛋糕。却还是无法阻止那些淡淡的苦涩一次次冲撞他的味蕾和一些更深层次的东西。  
草莓放在盘子中央，外围沾了些许巧克力酱。他一点点咬下草莓，那原本铺天盖地的苦味在水果的清香中消失无踪，却让Keanu像丢了什么一般难过。  
他害怕的，实质上是那甜苦莫辨的味道所牵扯起的情绪，连一块巧克力都像他的记忆一样糅杂着痛苦与欢乐。他时时刻刻逃避着的那些记忆是他所有快乐的根源，所以他舍不得抛弃。  
这大概也是他真正拥有的。  
那些他演过的电影终有一天会被人遗忘，大家看见海报上的名字也不会有什么印象，就算是星光大道上的名字也会被鞋底和风沙磨平。他拥有并能带到坟墓里的，不过是记忆罢了。  
他洗干净盘子放好，转身会客厅的时候突然停住了脚步。  
他今天见到了Joaquin，虽然他更喜欢Leaf那个名字。  
因为他生命中最美好的那个部分曾经笑着半靠在他肩膀上说他的弟弟，那个只比他小了几岁的叫做Leaf的男孩。  
后来不知道多久之后，苍白精致的面容竟然永远成了定格。  
于是Keanu Reeves开始在心里一层层地缠上纱布，直到那些伤口被全部遮盖。  
可是片片晕开的深红在白色纱布上面目狰狞，嘲笑一般。  
他咬住嘴唇，用疼痛制止那不可抑制的颤抖，让那个名字最终在口腔里打了个圈，唤醒刚刚沉睡的味蕾，巧克力特有的带些许甜味的苦涩又一次蔓延，不知道是不是有一个恶意的幻觉。  
“Rio。”

Nothing Really Flows In My Life.

END.


End file.
